Sisters Relationship
by MrBritishTurtle
Summary: A story based on a unnaturally sisters relationship in love. ***Credit for Image goes to rilguia dot Tumblr domain***
1. When you love her

It was 6 AM in the morning when Anna's Alarm went off, She slowly opened her eyes as she moved her arm from under the covers and over to her bedside table as she picked up her phone and swiped her finger over the screen

"Ugh...Shut up…" She moaned as she put her phone down back on the table and started to push herself up and leaned against the backboard of her bed. She rubbed her eyes as she began to look around hr dark room

She lifted her duvet up as she swung her legs to the side of her bed. She looked back to the bedside table to see her phone notification flash. Someone had texted her during the night. She leaned to the left groaning. She picked up her phone again as she pressed the unlock screen and checked her texts. Elsa had texted her.

"Hey..Ummm i went to bed late playing a bit too much WoW….Heh...Could you wake me up when you get up? Cheers sis x" The text read.

Anna shook her head "Sigh, you coulda just set your alarm…" Anna sighed as she slowly got up off her bed and put her phone in her pajama bottoms, She walked over to the door but stop in her tracks, She moved her right hand over to the handle as she slowly pressed it down trying to make as less noise as she could. She looked out to to the corridor of the upper floor and saw Elsas room directly across her room.

She put her foot out of her room and on to the hallways floor, The floor would creak, Anna would freeze looking at her mum and dads room, No movement was heard. She put another foot out of her room and into the hallway as she closed her door behind her. She would slowly make her way over to her sisters room.

Once she got to the door she would slowly press down the handle of her sisters door as she slowly opened it trying to make no noise whatsoever, She walked in to her room as she shut the door. She walked softly over to her sisters bed. She would see the blond hair of her sister as her back was to her, Anna leaned down shaking her and whispered in to her ear "Elsa…" She said. Elsa would just groan but didn't move whatsoever.

"Hmm…." Anna thought to herself, She would lean down as she kissed the side of her sisters cheek and said in a louder voice "Elsa".

Elsa would groan and she turned on to her back and looked up at the red headed girl. "Ugh...What is it Anna?" She said as she moved her eyes up to her face and rubbed them softly.

"You told me to wake you up lazy pants" Anna said.

"Did i? Oh yeah now i remember" Elsa said as she put a hand around the back of Elsa's neck bring her head down to her level as she pressed her lips on to her sisters cheek

Anna would blush at what happened, "Thanks" Elsa said winking at Anna as she moved her hand back under the duvet. Before she could remove the duvet off herself, Anna would sit down next to her on the bed.

"So you're actually going to come in today?" Anna said looking at Elsa surprised.

"Yeah, Only because of you" Elsa said as she winked again at her sister. The words from the older girl hit Anna emotionally as she tried to hold back her tears of joy, Instead Anna would lean down putting both of her arms around Elsa's back hugging her sister. "I'm so proud of you." She whispered in to her sister's ear as she placed a kiss on her sister's cheek. " "Love you too" Elsa said as she moved the back of her right hand to stroke Anna's cheek.

"I gotta get ready" Anna said as she got up off the bed so her sister could move the duvet off her. Once Elsa moved the duvet she swung her legs on to the floor as she turned her body, Anna walked over to the door when Elsa opened her mouth. "Anna wait."

Anna turned around to look at her sister, Elsa got up off the bed and walked over to her sister as she wrapped her arms around her shoulder. "I will always love you no matter what" as she moved her head forwards and placed a kiss on Annas forehead. Then Anna would tap her sisters nose. "Now make sure you don't fall asleep again i don't want to have to come back in here to wake you up alright?"

Elsa nodded as she released her arms which was around Anna's waist and Anna would remove her hands around her sisters neck as she turned around opening her sisters door gently and then closing it behind her going back to her room.

Elsa looked back at her door, Her emotions changed. _You don't deserve her, You don't deserve anything from her, You don't even deserve to breath the same air as her. _ Elsa would begin to hold back tears which built up in her eyes as she looked back down to the floor. She would turn to look at the wardrobe.

She walked over to her wardrobe as she opened it to see what she could, She moved her hand up to pull the wardrobe door, She suddenly began to stare at the three braided ribbons on her wrist. One from Anna, One from her brother Alex and one from her and Anna's best friend Kristoff. The only friend she had in high school.

She moved her hand from the door as she started to look through clothes she could wear to go to college in, She decided to take out her pair of Blue denim jeans, Black Superman shirt and Black and Red hoodie.

Elsa checked the time on her phone it said '6:50' She had about 10 minutes to get down stairs to join her sister and get breakfast before there brother took them to school.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later, Elsa found herself in the front seat of Alex's car with Anna sitting in the middle behind them. Elsa turned her head to look out of the window and kept it like that.<p>

"So…." Anna said "Hows work been for you lately Alex?" Anna would smile in the mirror when Alex looked back at her and smiled.

"Well...I guess it's been alright-ish I mean working at your guys hi-" Alex cut himself off trying to hide the unexpected words that had just come out of his mouth.

Elsa suddenly turned her head, with a shocked expression on her face. "You what?!" She said in a shocked tone. Alex turned his head to look at Elsa and then back to the road then looked in to the mirror to see Anna with the same look on her face.

"Ah….Fuck….Should have told you guys earlier…" A pause "Well now it's too late. I decided to resign from the Army after 9 years of service and umm...Your school...well my old school and your current school has given me the chance to become Head of physical education!"

Anna turned her head and looked at her brother, "No way!" Anna said as she put a hand on her brothers shoulder. "That's awesome! Well done bro!" She said as she leaned behind her brother pressing a sloppy wet kiss on his cheek.

"Ugh Anna!" Alex said sarcastically as he laughed.

"Sorry" Anna giggled.

Elsa turned her head to look at her brother, "You better not do what i'm thinking…". Alex turned his head to look at Elsa.

"Haha, Nah i'm not going to force PE on your grade. So you have nothing to worry about" He said as he put a hand on Elsa's knee squeezing it and then looking back to the road.

"Don't worry Alex, We will support you even if you do a bad job" Anna said followed by loud giggling.

Elsa turned to look at Alex who started to chuckle to himself. "Trust me, I ain't gonna do a bad job, I have had this job for nearly a week now."

"And you didn't tell us?" Anna said in a soft angry voice

"Yeah...Sorry about that" Alex said turning his head to see Anna crossing her arms loosely pretending to have some sort of tantrum.

Elsa would look at her sister as they all started to laugh and began to talk about general topics as the card continued to drive off to the High School.

_Is telling Alex the right thing?_


	2. Trouble

The car pulled in to the High School gates as Elsa expression changed the dreadfulness, Just the sight of all of these kids made her more than uncomfortable. As Alex pulled up the car into a parking space, He would pull the clutch up as he turned to look at Elsa.

He put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, It's going to be alright. If you need to talk to me at all today just come to my office, Okay?" Alex said in a soft tone. Elsa would move her head to look at Alex and would nod. _God you don't deserve him._

Alex then turned his head behind him and looked at Anna. "Anna same goes for you. Also take care of your sister, Okay?" Anna would nod "Okay." She said as she leaned in to Alex planting yet another sloppy kiss on to her brothers cheek and would giggling "My bad"

Alex wiped his hand over his cheek, "Gross…" a Pause. "Anyway you to have a good time."

They all got out of the car, Elsa was walking very close to Anna as Alex dashed off in front of them and disappeared into the High School. Anna turned to look at Elsa who was clutching her books right up to her chest. Anna turned Elsa to face her, Thoe the height difference was clearly obvious. Anna was 5"2 and Elsa was 5"5

"Hey...Elsa" A pause "Don't worry everything will be fine today, You can trust me." Anna said as she rubbed Elsa's arm. She nodded to Anna as they continued to walk up the stairs and into the high school.

* * *

><p>As Anna and Elsa walked down the hallway hand in hand they would bump into a few students who would apologies almost immediately after. The people they kept bumping into were only 9th Grade, Scared shitless of all the older graders.<p>

After about 5 minutes of walking through the hallway of the High School they came across a voice.

"Oi, Reddy" A male voice called out. Anna kept her head down and said to Elsa "Ignore it". The voice called out again "Oi, Reddy bitch. I'm talking to you".

Almost immediately after that sentence Anna turned her head to face a tall boy wearing black trousers, Cross around his neck, bikers jacket a bikers shirt. He also had a 'Death comes within' armband on his left arm.

Anna took a sigh and said "What is it Hans?" Looking up to the man.

"So this is how you break up with me?" A pause as Hans looked down to see Anna and Elsa holding hands. He began laughing "Oh look guys, Shes a lez" All five of them began to laugh. The rage in Elsa was beginning to fire up _Do something, Defend your sister you useless idiot_

Anna looked at Hans angrily, "Knock it off Hans" She said in a angered tone.

"Or what, Mrs Slutty redhead, Is oy girlfriend gonn figh-" At that point Hans got cut off, Elsa hand grabbed him by his jacket and punched him in the face.

Elsa then dragged him over to some lockers as she grabbed his head and repeatedly smashed his head in to a closed locker door. Anna ran up to her sister pulling at her arm shouting "Elsa! Stop! Let him go!"

Elsa turned to look at her sister, Tears rolling down her face _What have you done?_ At that point a member of staff was at the top of the Hallway shouting "Hey come here!" He said running towards Elsa.

_Run you fool!_

At that point Elsa let go of Hans and took off running the opposite direction to the staff member.

"Elsa!" Anna called out for her sister as she ran after her.

Hans would slided down the lockers with a bloody nose and a bruised face as the Member of Staff kneeled down to him. "Hans, Can you hear me?" He said as he called on his radio for one of the School medics to come check on him

* * *

><p>Alex sat in one of the chairs opposite to the other members of the PE department as they had a general discussion of what its been like over the week. The Head walked into the room and everyone turned to look at him.<p>

At the time the Head walked into the room, Another member of staff would walk in to the room with blood on his sleeve, The Head coughed as he looked to the member of staff.

"Marcus, Why do you have blood on your shirt?" The head said.

Marcus looked at his sleeve and back to the head. "There was a fight, Between a ginger student and blonde looking girl. Not sure what happened but all i got to say is the ginger kid is pretty much messed up"

The head raised a brow in correlation with what Marcus just said.

"Well, As soon as this meeting is done get yourself cleaned up. I don't want you talking to any of the students about why you have blood on yourselfs." The head said giving Marcus a look of concern and disbelief.

"Righto" Marcus said

The head turned to the staff, "Does anyone here happen to know someone with blonde hair?"

"Actual, Head. Umm the hair was more platinum/blonde looking" Marcus butted in as he walked past taking a coffee that the canteen staff had prepared for them.

"Very well" The head nodded continuing on with what he was going to say

At that moment Alex face turned to a shocked look. One of the PE teachers named Gary would relies as he snapped Alex out of it

"Alex?" Gary said clicking his fingers, Alex shook his head and looked back to Gary. "Yeah?"

"What's up?" Gary said giving Alex a concerned look.

"Nothing...It's just that i might know the person who attacked the ginger student…" Alex said looking at Gary

At the moment the Head turned his head to look at Alex. "And i would like to welcome our new official Head of Physical Education. Alex" Everyone in the room clapped as Alex nodded to them all

"Now before we end this meeting, Has there been any problems with any students?" The head asked.

A teacher stood up and look at the Head. "I do have someone who i'm concerned about, Her name is Elsa" If right on cue Alex's phone buzzed as he got a text message from someone. He took his phone out to see it was Elsa who sent him a text. 'Help me... I'm scared' The text said.

The Head turned his head to meet Alex's eyes as Alex quickly put his phone away. "Mr Alex, I take it you are the Brother of Elsa?" Alex nodded "Very well, I wish for you to investigate this trouble about her work and see if you can find out who attacked the boy" The Head said.

"Very well." Alex said.

All of the Teachers got up off their seats and began to walk out of the staff room door to go to the classes for first lesson.


	3. A Day At School Part 1

Elsa continued to run through the corridor of the High School as she tried to get away from everyone, She ended up at the School library. _You left your sister, You fool, No wonder why you don't deserve her, You don't deserve to be her sister, Nor do you deserve her love_

Elsa tried to ignore conscience as she took a deep sigh and walked in to the library with the books in her, She looked around to find a few students listening to music and doing their work. She hurried through the library as she made it to her normal spot dead in the corner of the library away from everyone

She put her books down on the table taking a sigh of relief as she pulled her bag of also putting it on the table as she took out her headphones and connected them to her phone and began to listen to music as she started to do her work.

Anna would continue to look for her but it was no luck, The school bell rang at it was time for first class "Shit" she said to herself as she pulled out her time table from her jacket pocket 'PE' the timetable said. "Great…" she turned around and started to walk towards the Gym sighing at the fact she couldn't find her sister anywhere.

As she walked in to the Girls locker room two of the girls would walk up to her, "Hey Anna" They said giving her a hug. Anna hugged them back "Hey guys." They walked over to a section of the changing room.

"So what you been up to lately" One of the girls said as they started to pull on their Gym top.

"Nothing much" another girl said as she pulled up her Gym shorts looking to Anna. "What about you Anna?". At that point Anna took off her top to reveal a blue bra as she put the top on her bag and dug in to try and find her Gym top.

"Oh you know, Just the usual studying" She said as she pulled her gym top out pulling it over her head. One of the girls put a hand on her shoulder looking at Anna's face. "You should seriously come out with us one night, Even bring Elsa along!" Her friend Jess said as another one of the girls Lea said "Yeah"

At that moment the thought of Elsa running away from Anna hit her and she looked down trying to hold in tears but she couldn't do it, She let out a few tears as Jess was looking at her.

"Aww...Anna don't cry…" She said as she pulled Anna in closer for a hug. "Is this about Elsa?" Jess questioned looking at Lea. Anna nodded her head to Jess question.

The expression on Lea's face dropped as soon as she realised Anna was crying "Anna, I'm so so so Sorry...I didn't mean to up set you…"

Anna opened her mouth to speak "It-It's okay…" A pause as Anna gasp for air trying to continue her sentence "Its just that...She and i had a run in with Hans and she punched him up but then ran off…" Her voice was rough as she continued to cry at the thought of her sister running away from her.

Jess continued to hug Anna, "Anna i'm sorry to hear that.." she said softly into Anna's ear. Lea would walk up to Anna and would begin to hug the other side of her as she opened her mouth "I'm sorry Anna…" The three of them would continue to hug.

After about 5 minutes of non stop crying and hugging, Anna wiped her eyes as she looked at the other two girls and gave them a smile as they let go of her to return to their own bags and continued to her dressed. The changing room was fairly empty as most of the girls left the room about 5 minutes ago.

Anna pulled her gym shorts up and slid on her gym shoes. She raised her right leg on to the bench as she leaned over to tie her shoe. She did the same for the left leg. She sat there waiting for Lea and Jess before they walked out of the changing room and joined the boys in the gym.

"Good morning, Class 2-B" Gary said looking around at the eleventh graders smiling, Gary looked down at the register counting people's heads to make sure he had everyone marked in.

"Right" He said. "Today i want you to meet your new teacher." The eleventh graders started to talk to each other 'New teacher?' most of them said. At that point one of the students spoke up. "Umm Sir, What happened to Mr Saints?".

Gary looked at the student who asked the question, "Well kiddo, Mr Saints has sadly left the school under early retirement due to a few reasons for why i'm not allowed to say. Anyway! Moving on" He looked around at all of the shocked faces on the kids as he continued.

"Your new gym teacher is a 7 Year semi-retired military veteran, he will be strict, he will take 'No prisoners'" A pause as Gary chuckled to himself. "He will get you to work hard till your bones hurt!"

Anna's eyes got wider as she started to know who he was on about 'Oh no...Please don't tell me i have Alex….Please….Please...Please…

"You will call him Sergeant! Please Welcome Sergeant Baardson!"

"Oh god no…" Anna said to herself as her eyes widened even more.

"Ten-Hut!" A voice shouted as he walked down the steps to the left of everyone.

All of the male students would go to attention. "How do they know this stuff…" Anna whispered to Jess. Jess shook her head to Anna as she looked forwarded.

"My name is Sergeant Baardson. I will not be easy on you, I will be tough to work with, Your lives will be hell, PE will be hell, It will not be easy, But! By the end of this Year. You will be strong people! Am i understood?"

Everyone shouted "Yes, Sergeant Baardson"

Gary stood next to Alex and gave him a smile as Alex turned his head back to the class. "Good to hear, Now start running around the gym until i say otherwise."

Everyone stared at him as if they were all going to gang up on him. "Well Chop chop!" Alex shouted clapping his hands as one by one everyone started to pick up speed and ran around the gym.

* * *

><p>20 Minutes later<p>

"Jesus!" Anna said as she was climbing up a small ladder and getting over the barricade before her. "His trying to kill us" She said again out of breath. Jess looked at her, Her face was completely red "Well he is your brother after all." She said tapping her on the shoulder.

"Oh shh Jess" Anna said laughing at her.

They continued to do the for another few rounds.

* * *

><p>1 Hour later<p>

"Right, Attention!" Alex shouted as everyone got in to five lines of five as Alex stood on a bench. "Good going ladies and gents. I loved how you all pushed yourself to the limits on the obstacle course today. As of now. You are Dismissed!" Alex looked on as the students started walking back to the changing room.

Alex then spotted Anna, He jumped off the Bench and said "Not you missy" Grabbing Anna's arm gently pulling her away from her friends. Jess and Lea turned around but Anna gestured for them to go on without her.

Alex pulled Anna in for a hug as sweat started to build up on Alex's shirt. "Heh, You look sweaty" He said laughing at how hot and worn out Anna looked.

"Shut up.." She said lightly punching him in the arm.

They both laughed looking at each other before Alex's facial expression went serious.

"Listen Anna, I know what Elsa did to that boy.." Alex said.

Suddenly Anna looked down at the floor trying to avoid eye contact with her brother, Alex put a hand under her chin moving her head up to meet his eyes. "Anna, Please tell me the truth…"

Anna eyes started to become watery as Alex brought her in for another hug, She started to let out tears into Alex's chest as he started to feel a warm patch build up. "Hey...Hey...It's okay Anna. I'm here.." He said trying to sooth her.

"S-S-She stood up for me…" Anna blurted out as she paused gasping for air "S-She...Ran off….After protecting me!" Anna paused again gasping for air as a stream of tears ran down her face as she blinked.

"Anna...Did that boy say something to you?" Alex said softly to her sister. Anna moved her face from Alex's chest looking up to him nodding her head. "Will you tell me what he said?" Just as if it was on cue, She began to cry even more.

"Hey...Will you tell me if i take you to my office for some privacy?" Alex said rubbing her shoulders as she looked down at her. Anna looked up at nodded.

At that point Jess walked out of the changing room. "Hey, Your one of Anna's friends yeah?" Alex said looking at the girl. "Y-Yes Sir." Jess said in a scared tone. Alex chuckled to himself. "Could you get me Anna's Gym bag and School bag?". Jess noded as she turned around and walked back into the changing room.

A few seconds later she walked out of the changing room, Two bags in hand walking over to Alex. "Thank you" He said taking the bags off Jess. Jess nodded as she started to walk towards the door. "Oh and, If your next tutor says where have you been. Just tell them i needed to speak to you" Alex said as Jess smiled and Noded as she left the gym.

Alex past one of Anna's bags as she put it over her shoulder and clinged on to Alex's free hand as they walked over to his office.

Once they got to Alex's office, Alex opened the door to let Anna in as she dropped the bags by the filing cabinet and took a seat in front of Alex's desk. Alex dropped the other bag next to her School bag as he moved past her he tapped her on the shoulder. He went behind the desk and picked up his chair as he put it down and turned Anna in the chair to face him.

"So...Anna...What did he say to you?" Alex said in a soft voice putting a hand on Anna's bare knee. Anna was still in her gym clothes as Alex didn't give her a chance to get changed before going to the office.

Anna sat there as she wiped her eyes and looked up to Alex. She took deep breath as she opened her mouth "He was my ex-boyfriend…" Alex looked surprised at what Anna just said. "You went out with a twelfth grader, Jeuse Anna.." Alex said still looking at Anna.

"It-...It wasn't a serious relationship...It only lasted for about a month…" Anna said in a soft tone as Alex noded as he gestured to her to continue. Anna sighed "Basically, Me and Elsa were walking down the hallway when Hans called out 'Oi, Reddy' I told Anna to ignore it but he shouted again saying 'Oi, Reddy bitch. I'm talking to you' Me and Anna both turned around to look at Hans. I said to him 'What is it Hans' he ignored my question and said 'So this is how you break up with me?' Of Course i broke up with him like 3 months ago, But he was so arrogant to make it look like i only just broken up with him. Which isn't true. He then looked down to see me and Elsa Hand in hand and began to laugh and he said 'Oh look guys, Shes a lez' I looked at Elsa and i saw the rage in her eyes, I told Hans to knock it off but he had to go say 'Or what, Mrs Slutty redhead, Is oy girlfriend gonn figh-' before he could finish his sentence Elsa had it and grabbed him by the jacket and punched him in the face. I tried to stop her but she kept on slamming his face in to a locker door. I managed to finally got her to stop. But then she looked at me with an apologetic look and took off…I just...Don't know where she went...and i don't know what to do…" Anna said as she looked back at her brother who seemed to be writing info down on a notepad.

"Thank you Anna. For telling me this i shall inform the Head and see what happens. As for Elsa...I will look for her during your next lesson." Alex said as he looked down to his watch. "Crap you shoulda been in your next lesson like forty-five minutes ago.."

Anna looked up to him with a pleading look in her eyes. Alex chuckled. "Fine, I guess you won't have to go. I will speak to your teacher. Now i will let you get dressed in here. If you need anything i will be outside standing in front of the door. Okay?"

Anna nodded as Alex got up and walked over to the door. He opened the door to look back at Anna who gave him a smile as he smiled back and closed the door behind himself.

Anna got up off the chair as she opened her gym bag and started to get changed out of her sweaty PE clothes and in to her normal clothes.

Once she was done she opened the door as Alex turned back to look at her. Anna gave him a hug and said "Thank you". Alex would nod and say "You're welcome" as he let go of Anna, As she walked down the corridor turning back to wave at her brother and went off to lesson.

Alex sat back down taking out his phone and texted Elsa. 'We need to talk, Where are you?'

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone for reading so far. More of the story will come out during the next few days. Will have to stop due to Christmas week but will release a few chapters before i stop for a bit and then continue on after Christmas. Thank You!<strong>


	4. A Day At School Part 2

Elsa continued to do her work whilst listening to her music as her phone beeped. She got a text message. Elsa sighed as she picked up the phone to see who messaged her, it was Alex "We need to talk, where you are?" Elsa said to herself as she looked around the library.

Elsa sighed as she typed in her message 'At the library & no, I'm not going to lessons' the text said as Elsa pressed the send button and leant back in her seat pushing the play button for her music. A few minutes later a reply pop'd up on her screen.

'I'm coming to you, Stay where you are' the text said. Elsa sighed as she went back to listen to her music as she continued to write down on her paperwork.

Alex sighed as he got out of his seat putting his phone away. "What has gotten in to that girl?" He said to himself as he walked over to his door and opened it. He walked out to the quiet hallways as he closed the door behind him and turned right down towards the library. As if on cue Marcus jumped out from around the corner.

"Jesus Marcus!" Alex said nearly startled to death. Marcus looked at Alex with an apologetic look. "Heh, Sorry Alex didn't mean to scare you". Alex face palmed as Marcus continued to go on.

"So I have a few reports I need you to read through about next week's staff meeting." Alex looked at Marcus. "Yeah, Yeah sure. Can you put them in my office? I'm heading to the library to speak to one of my students." Marcus looked at Alex as he nodded "Sure Alex, No problem". Marcus and Alex nodded to each other as they both went their separate ways.

By the time Alex had even reached the library, the break time bell went off as Alex reached the door of the library. He started to walk around the library until he saw a blond haired girl sitting in the corner with her hood up listen to music whilst scribbling on something.

Alex walked up to Elsa as he pulled a seat from the table and put it in front of Elsa. Elsa looked up slightly at Alex before she brought her head back down to look at her work and continued to scribble on the paper.

Alex folded his arms as he looked at Elsa. "Well?" Alex said as he moved one side of Elsa's headset as her head shot up giving him a death stare. "Well what!?" Elsa snapped as she continued to look at Alex.

"Hey, Hey! No need to be like that towards me. I haven't done anything wrong" Alex said raising his hands up. _You don't deserve him _Elsa sighed as she pulled down her hood and took off her headset and rested it on the table. She took his hands and looked in to his brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Alex, It's just that...There was a lot going on this morning..." A pause "Anna was getting bullied and I stepped in to intervene-" Alex cut her off. "So you punched that kid and slammed his face in to a shut locker door?" He said as he looked at Elsa as her eyes became watery. Alex rubbed Elsa's left cheek as she tears started to roll down her face.

"Hey...It's okay Elsa…" A pause "It's okay...I'm here" Alex looked at Elsa's bag as he saw a pack handkerchief. He reached in to her bag and took out the pack of handkerchief taking one out as he passed it to Elsa who took it and wiped her eyes and face.

Elsa looked at Alex who gave her a look of concern. As if on cue Anna walked up to the two of them, "Hey guys" Anna said in a soft tone. Alex immediately shot around facing Anna. "How did you?" Anna laughed at Alex "It's called common knowledge silly" She said punching Alex in the arm lightly.

_Oh my god is she cute _Elsa coughed as she looked at her sister. "Oh there you are Elsa, You were so silent I didn't realise you were still here" Anna said sarcastically as she walked up to her sister and giving her a hug. She then walked over to another table to grab a chair as she sat between the two of them. "So how's life?" Anna said trying to make a conversation from the silent. Alex and Elsa looked at each other and started to laugh. "Hey...What's so funny?" Anna said as she crossed her arms

"Oh nothing" Elsa blurted out as she started to laugh even more. Alex chuckled a bit as the Liberian walked over. "Shh, keep it down!" She demanded as Alex turned around "Sorry Miss Legrave". The Liberian smiled as she turned around walking back to the reception desk of the library

"Oh 'Mrs Legrave'" Anna said trying to put on mimic Alex's voice. Elsa looked at Anna as her cheeks started to blush and she laughed more but quietly. "Oh shh you" Alex said looking at Anna as she started to laugh.

* * *

><p>It was around Lunch Time as Alex sat in the staff room eating his sandwich as he listen to Gary continued his story, at that moment Louis another PE department teacher busted through the staff room door. He looked to be out of breath "Cant-een….F-F-f-ight…". As Alex heard there word fight his head shot up and looked to Gary as he got up Alex did the same. Louis looked at the two of them and nodded as he led the way running back to the canteen.<p>

As they got to the canteen, Alex looked through the doors to see Elsa in a fight with another girl as Anna laid on the floor. "Right, Lets end this." He said looking to Gary and Louis. Alex lifted his foot up as he kicked the double door of the canteen open and walked in shouting. "Oil, Stop this! Everyone SHUT UP!" Alex shouted as he walked up slowly to where the fight was happening.

Elsa looked at her brother "Oh fuck…." she muttered to herself, She looked around herself seeing no way of escape. Her eyes suddenly connected to Anna's eyes as she was laying on the floor knocked out with a bloody nose. "Anna!" She shouted as she walked over to her sister at a fast pace and knelt down to her rubbing her sister's face. The other girl looked at Elsa "Pathetic" She said as she kicked Elsa in the side of the head causing Elsa to collapse on the floor next to Anna.

"Elsa!" Alex shouted as he walked over to the girl who kicked her in the head. "You Missy… Oh you're getting kicked out of the school. Louis, Take her to the Head." Alex said as he looked over to Louis who nodded and lead the way for the girl to follow him.

"The rest of you, clear out of here. Now!" Alex shouted even more angrily as all of the students started to look at each other and walked out of the canteen. Only Gary and Alex stayed with an unconscious Elsa and Anna. Anna slowly started to wake up as she looked over to her sister. "Elsa!" She shouted as she rolled over and got up on to her knees.

* * *

><p><em>Fucking ow….<em>

Elsa cracked one of her eyes open to find herself staring at a white ceiling. "What the hell," she croaked

Her sister came in to her line of sight with a big grin on her face, she'd obviously tried to hide the blood from her nose, she'd done a hopeless job, and smears of red it had tried on her face.

"...The fuck am I?" Elsa slurred holding her head in pain

Anna walked over to her as she picked up one of Elsa's hands as she chuckled. "We're in the nurse's office" She said. "I made Alex carry you in here after he stopped the fight and got everyone out of the canteen. He wanted to get you a ambulance and take you to hospital, But I know you don't like people touching you" _I don't mind it if you touch me_

Elsa felt a pleasant coolness on her stomach. She looked down to see Anna's hand under her shirt. Suddenly her emotions ran wild and she couldn't breathe.

"You got hit pretty hard in trying to defend me from that bully Alisha, I think she might have hit you in the celiac plexus, I'm not sure..." Anna said moving her free hand under her chin as she began to rub her chin thinking. "I got an ice pack here to help ease the pain and keep the swelling down and to stop bruising." _She's too good for you _"Can you breathe alright now?"

_Not really when you're hand is under my shirt and nearly touching me_

"Yeah, I think so" she murmured. Footsteps echoed off linoleum as the school doctor walked into the room accompanied by an assistant nurse.

"Good" Anna said standing up as she took her hand from under her shirt leaving the ice pack where it laid. _No don't leave me here, don't go! _"I'll leave you in the capable hands of the doctor then." She said beaming a smile at the Doctor as he smiled back and nodded at her compliment about him.

Anna's soft lips pressed on to her cheeks, the sticky residue of her red lip gloss imprinting onto her sisters pale skin. "Thanks for being my hero, I love you" she whispered before slipping out of the room closing the door behind herself.

Despite the pain in her head and mid-section, Elsa couldn't wipe the grin off her face.

As Anna stepped outside the Doc's office, Alex stood outside with his arms cross and foot against the wall. As soon as he heard the door open he turned his head to meet Anna's face.

"How is she?" Alex asked in concern of his sister. Anna's teal eyes met with Alex's brown eyes as she smiled and walked up to him giving him a hug. "She's doing just fine" She said as they both hugged in the corridor for a while before Anna let go.

Anna checked her watch and gasped. "Aww…I'm late for practice…." Alex chuckled "Better go then" He said giving her a push. "Fine Fine." Anna said as she started to run down the hall. "And don't forget I'm taking us home tonight" He shouted as Anna disappeared into the abyss of the school.


	5. Repercussions

Alex looked down to his watch as he stood outside the doctor's room '16:45' around that time the High School was empty and Lacrosse Training ended around that time as well.

As if on cue the door to the doctor's room clicked open as Alex turned his head to see the doctor next to Elsa. "She's going to be fine, just make sure she gets some rest when she gets home." The doctor said to Alex as he nodded and Elsa walked over to him who collapse in to his side. Alex put his arm around Elsa's shoulder keeping her up right.

"Easy There" Alex said as he slowly walked with Elsa back down the hallway, At that moment Anna appeared around the coroner half dressed in her Lacrosse training gear and half in her school clothes "Elsa!" she screamed with joy as she ran up to her sister giving her a massive hug, Alex moved his hand of Elsa's shoulder chuckling to himself when he watched Elsa and Anna.

As by surprise to Elsa, Anna placed a kiss on Elsa cheek whilst squeezing her hand and smiling. _God it will destroy her if she was to know the secret _Elsa shook off her conscience as she smiled back to Anna.

"Hey" Elsa said in a light tone putting a arm around her mid-section from where she got hit pretty badly. Anna continued to look in to her sisters eyes. "So, How you feeling?" Anna asked as her facial expression changed with sorrow and pain. Elsa looked back up to her sister and saw her facial expression, she moved her hand over some of Anna's hair that was covering her forehead and kissed it lightly smiling at Anna "I'm feeling okay Anna" Elsa said turning her head and smiling to the younger girl as she did the same.

_You don't deserve someone like this_

Alex coughed loudly as both of the girls turned their heads to look at him to see he was pointing at his watch. "We better get going to home" Anna said grabbing Elsa's free hand lightly and pulling her along. Alex followed on behind chuckling at the sight of his two sisters. He continued to follow them down the hall and outside the High School where they waited next to his car.

"Hurry up slow poke" Anna shouted as Alex smiled and laughed.

"Alright 'Miss Madness'" Alex said as he walked over to the car carrying Elsa's Books and Bag putting them in the boot. He shut the boot top down and got in to the driver's seat.

He turned the ignition on as he pulled out of the parking space and drove out of the High School car park. A good 15 minutes later of driving Alex turned to Elsa who was sitting in the back of the car with Anna who both held hands. "So you sure you're okay then?" Alex asked with concern as he looked back to the road. "Yes, Alex I'm fine" Elsa smiled at her older siblings concern. _Another person you don't deserve _Elsa looked on to Anna who had turned around giving her a warm smile. God did she look cute, Just by looking at Anna turned Elsa on no matter what, Even if she was or wasn't looking at her. Elsa smiled back as she placed her hand on top of her sister. They ended up playing a game of 'who can get there hand on top quicker'.

Alex started to hear the slapping noise as he turned around to see the two of them. "Having fun" He said laughing as he turned his head back to the road. "Oh hush you" Anna spoke as she looked back at Elsa who started to giggle.

* * *

><p>Once they got back home, Elsa ignored her parents and went straight up stairs as she shut her door throwing her bag on her bed as she sat down in her computer chair and booted up her PC. Little did she know Anna had followed, She walked over to her door as she raised her hand but stopped She sighed as she turned and walked to her room, head hanging in shame and anger. Soon after Anna had gone to her room, Alex walked up stairs and saw both doors shut, He looked at Elsa's door and knocked slightly.<p>

"Go Away" A muffled voice came from Elsa's room.

"Elsa, it's me Alex" He said as he rested his head on her door and sighed.

"I don't want to talk to anyone." Elsa shouted as she tried to concentrate on play World of Warcraft.

_He isn't going to be there for you all the time, Speak to him you idiot_

"Fuck it" Elsa muttered to herself as she got up and walked over to her door, taking a deep breath she opened the door to reveal her older brother leaning against the door way looking at her. "Hi there," he said as he looked at Elsa with a grin. Elsa sighed as she turned around leaving the door open and walked back to her computer chair not bothering to put her head set back on.

Alex looked at Elsa as he walked in to her room closing the door. God was it dark. Elsa always liked her room dark no matter what she kept it that way. The only light source being her PC screen and that was it. Alex walked over to her bed as she sat down on it putting his fingers together looking up to Elsa who sat there sighing looking at her computer screen.

"So…You going to tell me what happened?"

Elsa kept building the thought of how she came in to her sisters defence as she was being bullied back in the canteen.

_Don't say it you dumb ass, DON'T DO IT!_

"I'm in love with Anna" Elsa blurted out almost immediately but then smacked both of her hands over her mouth in realisation with what she just said. _Well done you fucking idiot._

Alex's eyes shot open as he stared at the back of Elsa head.

"Umm….You what?" Alex questioned as his eyes remained locked on to Elsa.

_You fucking idiot. You just had to go say it…Well fucking done…._

"Alex…." Elsa said as she turned around to look at Alex's face who was in disbelief. "If I explain this to you, Promises me…You will keep this between me and you?.

Alex continued to look at Elsa with disbelief but then nodded his head as he looked at Elsa.

Elsa Sighed "Well…I came in defence of Anna because she was being bullied…I don't understand why someone would bully a girl like Anna, She's so cute, nice and funny and very attracting…" A pause as Elsa looked at Alex who continued to nod his head. "Sigh, Basically I have this unnaturally love for Anna, It started back in High School one day…"

* * *

><p>The classroom was warm and empty. Faint chirps filtered in through the smudged glass, the ticking of a clock metronome for their sweet tune.<p>

Elsa sat at the desk in the furthest corner of the empty class room, Hunched over different grid books, pencil flying across the page in a dance of digits and letters. Grey smudges lay on the side of her hand as well on her fingertips from the countless journeys they had taken over the already-written calculations and numbers, helping the pencil in the grip of her right on its passage to the answer.

Scribbling a final number, Elsa sighed with relief as she sat back, putting the pencil on the table as she did rubbing both her eyes with her hands staring up in to the classroom celling. The solitude of her being by herself made her feel great, So she didn't have to speak to anyone which meant her not focus on her work.

The bell had rung a few hours ago, she was already prepared, hiding out in an empty classroom as seat of students had spilled out into the hallways like a rough tide had just hit a boat. Their laughter and chatter crashing like waves against the closed door like waves hitting the side and under of a ship making the ship go higher and crashing down on to the water beneath. Elsa clung to her like it was a ships wheel in a storm as it twisted and turned the inside of her.

Gradually, the students poured out of the front doors of the high school, leaving the alone depressed girl all to herself in her own sanctuary of thick textbooks, following her usual routine of waiting for the ebb and flow of people to subside until she could slip away unnoticed by anyone.

Quietly she shut the heavy book, as she ran her fingers lightly down the impeccable neat markings on the cover, wishing she could understand the rest of the world she is as well as she understood these numbers instead of people bullying her and forcing herself to live like.

She sighed, gathering her things before moving to the door. She glanced out of the glass pane of the door to ensure no one was out in the hallway. Finding it devoid of anything but harsh lighting and linoleum floor, she exited the classroom, yelping and drawing her books to her chest as she looked around to double check for anyone when she saw a figure sitting on the ground only a few feet away.

"Hey," came the bright cute voice of her sister. "I was wondering where you'd got to."

Elsa said nothing as she watched Anna stand, her hair was a bit of a mess as a messy braid rested on one shoulder, satchel over the other. Her teal blue eyes twinkling as she crinkled her noes in a bright smile.

"See your getting a head start on your homework, huh?" she asked. Sighing and rolling her eyes, "Dunno why you even need to do it, Your such a smart person they should just give you your diploma and let you graduate already, instead of keeping you in this dump old place." She took a step towards Elsa. "You're meant for greater things then this silly old school anyway."

The order girl was touched by her sister's encouraging words, she felt the coroner of her mouth pull up. "Thanks, Anna," She said, softly. Her brow furrowed as she looked at her sister. "Why are you still here? Did you have lacrosse practice?"

Anna shook her head, crossing her arms lightly and leaning on the wall beside her, raising an eyebrow at her sister. "Nope. I'm here became _someone _has to make sure you get home without being sucked in to the evil clutches of the library and staying there for hours and returning at like mid-night," she grinned, one hand popping up to make a claw-like gesture. "Rawr," she growled.

Elsa couldn't stop a laugh from echoing around the hallways. She blushed when she heard a distorted version return.

Anna smiled as she looked onwards to her sister, "It's so nice to hear you laugh. Even after what happened at lunch…" She trailed off, suddenly regretting the face that she'd brought it up.

Elsa looked down, scuffing a sneaker against the floor. "So you heard about that, huh?"

She felt her sister move closer, but she remained resolutely focused on her shoelaces, even when Anna placed a hand behind her neck. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for your, Elsa." Her voice was thick with regret and sadness as a small tear rolled down her face. "I'm sorry they can't see how beautiful and smart and funny you are, like I do. And that they're jealous of you that they feel the need to make your life a living hell."

A tremor of pain at the memory threated to split the older girl's heart in two as she considered to run away and cry in a corner. Instead she masked it with a shrug. "It's whatever. So what if they don't like me, so what if they want to bully me. I just couldn't give a solidary fuck."

She heard Anna's breath hitch, and another hand was pressed to her cheek. "You shouldn't have to be," the girl whispered. "You're my sister and you shouldn't have to go through this shit alone Elsa..." Elsa's head shot up at the fact that her sister had just cursed. Anna rarely swore, But the fire in and behind her eyes apparently begged to differ to some indiscretion with her language. "That's why I'm here. To take you home. Because I can't be there to stop these things happening to you here," a flash of guilt crossed her face. "Then I'm going to be there to help you dealt with them. No matter what Elsa." She pressed a kiss a quick slobbery kiss to the coroner of Elsa's mouth. "Because I love you, and nothing will stop me from ever loving you, Okay? Always remember that."

Elsa fought back tears, but it was no use a few tears streamed down her face, clenching her jaw under Anna's hand. She nodded wiping her tears off her face. Her sister took a step back. The older girl missed the warmth like she missed breathing.

"Here," Anna said, gesturing to the books Elsa was clutching against her chest smiling at her sister. "Let me take those for you."

The older girl glanced down at them. "Oh, no, it's alright. They're pretty heavy." She waved a hand at her sister's satchel. "Plus you've already got all that to carry."

Anna laughed as she opened her bag stuffing a hand into the satchel and pulling out a pink/black hoodie and a huge already-open packet of Skittles. Suddenly the bag looked completely empty. "You mean all of this?" She looked at her sister as she slung the hoodie over her shoulder and fiddled with the skillets packed, the red plastic crinkling in her hand. Her face flushed a little as she looked down to the floor trying to avoid eye contact with the other girl. "I uh, I wanted to bring you something to make you feel better, you know after everything that happened to you today." A pause "And I know it looks like I just kind of ate them myself - which I did – but only because you don't like the green and orange ones," she held the bag out nervously still looking down at the ground. "So there's only Red, Yellow and Purple ones left. Your favourites"

Elsa couldn't even bring herself to reach for the bag, she was so busy staring at her sister, eyes full of affection, sadness and guilt. "Anna…" she began trying to think of a way to assuage the obvious guilt that the girl was feeling about being unable to help her in her time of need from the people who bully her all the time. Elsa was used to being bullied. She was used to people tripping her up, calling her names, scaring her, stealing her stuff. She was even used to being ostracised in her AP classes, jealousy and the general desire not to be on the bottom of the popularity food-chain driving her classmates to ignore her or taunt her.

But Elsa didn't think she'd ever get used to how incredibly selfless and kind her sister could be just by saying a few words to anyone could make there day.

She was startled out of her reverie by Anna shaking the packet. "C'mon, smarty-pants. Take the candy before I eat it all myself." Anna said licking her lips as she continued to shake the packet.

Elsa grinned, handing her books over to her little sister, and taking the bag of Skittles as she dug inside the bag and taking a handful of sweets. She looked slyly at Anna. "Reckon I can catch ten in a row?" she said with a cheeky grin on her face.

Anna grinned, raising an eyebrow. "I'd like to see you _try_, Smarty" She quipped, sniggering as Elsa tried to make her way to the front doors of the school, throwing Skittles in the air, only to have them bounce off her face and lips as they feel to the floor. "I hope your going to eat those!" her sister called after her. "Wasting skillets is a federal offence in the kingdom of Annaland!"

Elsa just threw a Skittle at her as her sister catched it and smiled with a cheeky grin.

* * *

><p>"And there you go" Elsa said looking to Alex as she sat next to him on her bed. Alex just held his head in his hands sighing at the fact that his sister loves his other sister in a unnaturally way.<p>

He took a deep breath. "I just don't know what to say." A pause as he shook his head. "I mean it's so unnatural its basically incest" Another pause as Alex looked at Elsa who gave him a look of guilt and sadness as if she was silently calling for help.

Alex sighed again as he moved his hand around her back and brought her closer in to his side. "Elsa. I want you to remember this now, No matter what I will support you and Anna in whatever you do-" Alex cut himself off "Oh god…Does Anna know?" Alex said as he shot his head to look at Elsa. Elsa sat there shaking her head. "You got to tell her some time…" Alex said as he planted a kiss in to Elsa's platinum hair. "But no matter what, I will support you and this will be our secret until you tell Anna." Alex smiled as he looked at Elsa who smiled back as they both hugged in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Guys! Sorry it took so long to write this next chapter. I have been busy recently and i had to sit down and come up with ideas. Hope you guys like it! Thanks for all the Follows and Favorites! Remember to share this with your friends!<br>**


End file.
